Found You
by Kurea Cavallone
Summary: "Aku akan terus mencarimu sampai aku menemukanmu. Karna ke manapun kau pergi, aku akan tetap menemukanmu.." D18


**Title:** Found You

**Genre:** Romance, Tragedy

**Rated:** T

**Pairing:** Dino Cavallone x Hibari Kyouya (D18)

**Disclaimer:**

Katekyou Hitman Reborn! ©Akira Amano

Found You ©Kurea Cavallone

* * *

Pernahkah kau merasa kehilangan orang yang kau cintai?

Kalau pernah, bagaimana rasanya?

Sakit bukan?

Ditambah lagi kalau kau mengetahui bahwa sebesar apapun kau berharap, orang itu tidak akan bisa kembali lagi..

Sakit..

Pedih sekali rasanya..

Sepi..

Hampa..

Dan saat ini, hal itulah yang dirasakan oleh orang itu…

* * *

Seorang laki-laki terlihat sedang berjalan melewati lorong di Vongola HQ. Ia menelusuri lorong demi lorong sambil terus menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sepertinya ia sedang mencari sesuatu.. Dan, langkah lelaki itu tiba-tiba saja terhenti. Bukan karena ia lelah atau apa, tetapi karna nampaknya ia telah menemukan sesuatu—bukan, lebih tepatnya seseorang—yang ia cari. Ia terhenti di depan sebuah ruangan yang pintunya terbuka.

Di dalamnya, ia menangkap sosok seseorang berambut hitam dengan setelan jas hitam, celana hitam, serta kemeja berwarna ungu. Ia tidak bisa melihat jelas wajah orang itu, karna orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu saat ini sedang membelakanginya, orang tersebut sedang menatap ke luar jendela. Walaupun begitu, lelaki itu tahu betul siapakah orang tersebut.

Dia telah menemukannya..

Lelaki yang daritadi menelusuri lorong Vongola HQ itu pun tersenyum, dan dengan perlahan memasuki ruangan yang cukup luas itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke orang berambut hitam yang ada di dalam sana dengan perlahan, berusaha untuk mengecilkan suara langkah kakinya sebisa mugkin agar orang tersebut tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

Tetapi, sepertinya usahanya sia-sia saja, karna orang yang membelakanginya itu tiba-tiba saja menyahut,

"Mau apa kau di sini, Haneuma?" sahut orang itu tanpa membalikkan badanya untuk menatap lelaki yang memasuki ruangannya tanpa permisi.

Lelaki itu kemudian menghentikan langkah kakinya dan agak tersentak, tetapi tidak terlalu kaget juga karna ia sudah memperkirakan kalau orang dengan setelah hitam-hitam itu akan menyadari kedatangannya. Lelaki yang tadi dipanggil dengan panggilan 'Haneuma' itu; Dino Cavallone, kemudian menggaruk leher bagian belakangnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Ia tertawa kecil

"Ahaha. Padahal aku ingin mengagetkanmu, Kyouya memang hebat" ujar Dino yang kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju orang berambut hitam tadi—yang kita ketahui bernama Hibari Kyouya.

Dino melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hibari—memeluknya dari belakang. Hibari tidak merespon, ia diam saja sambil terus menatap ke luar jendela, memperhatikan Hibird yang saat ini sedang terbang bebas.

Hening beberapa saat.

Kemudian Dino mengistirahatkan dagunya di atas kepala Hibari. Menciumi wangi rambut sang Vongola Cloud Guardian.

"Aku rindu padamu, Kyouya" ujarnya dengan nada berbisik.

"Hn.." balas Hibari singkat kepada kekasihnya itu.

Ya, sudah mejadi rahasia umum bahwa Dino Cavallone menjalin kasih dengan muridnya; Hibari Kyouya sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sudah sekitar sebulan Dino dan Hibari tak bertemu. Belakangan ini, Dino sibuk dengan tugasnya di Itali. Sementara Hibari mempunyai urusannya sendiri di Jepang. Mereka berdua disibukkan oleh pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Terutama Dino, berhubung Dino merupakan seorang Bos Mafia. Mau tak mau, mereka hanya bisa bercakap-cakap melalui telfon.

Kini wajah Dino telah berpindah dari atas kepala Hibari ke dekat pipinya. Hibari dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Dino yang terasa hangat. Dan tak lama kemudian, Dino mencium pipi kekasihnya tersebut.

Ciuman yang lembut.

Hanya di pipi, tapi sudah meninggalkan semburat merah yang terlihat samar-samar di wajah Hibari. Dan setelah itu —akhirnya— ia menoleh ke samping untuk menatap sang Cavallone Decimo. Mata biru-keabuan milik Hibari bertemu dengan mata coklat karamel milik Dino. Dan padangan matanya pun perlahan melembut..

(*) "Okaeri.." sambut Hibari dengan nada yang sangat pelan—nyaris berbisik. Tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Dino

Dino kembali tersenyum mendengar sambutan dari sang Skylark. Ia menggerakkan sebelah tangannya untuk menyingkirkan poni Hibari yang menutupi kening Hibari, kemudian mencium keningnya dengan lembut.

(**) "Sono tornata, Kyouya.."

-000-

Hibari membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

Dan yang ia lihat pertama kali saat itu adalah langit-langit kamarnya yang sangat gelap. Lampu di kamar itu mati, hanya diterangi oleh sedikit cahaya bulan yang masuk dari sela-sela jendela dan pintu kamar. Sepertinya matahari belum menampakkan sinarnya saat itu.

Ia menoleh ke arah jam dinding yang ada di dekat sana.

01.48 AM

Pertanda bahwa saat itu masih tengah malam. Lantas apa yang membuatnya terbangun di tengah malam begini?

Hibari memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di atas futon yang ada di bawahnya. Kemudian menoleh kesebelah kananya.

Ia menatap wajah Dino yang saat itu sedang tertidur pulas tepat disampingnya. Ekspresi wajah Dino terlihat tenang sekali. Sepertinya ia masih kelelahan—karna begitu Dino tiba di Jepang, ia langsung meghampiri Hibari dan belum sempat beristirahat. Dino memutuskan untuk menginap di tempat Hibari semalam. Dan… Hibari mengizinkannya.

Hibari menggerakkan tangannya, menyentuh kepala Dino, dan kemudian mengusapnya perlahan. Berusaha agar tidak membangunkan orang yang sedang tertidur itu.

Tapi di saat itu.. ada sesuatu yang janggal; ekspresi Hibari saat menatap Dino. Hibari menunjukkan ekspresi kesedihan.

Kenapa?

Tak seorangpun yang tahu..

Hanya Hibari seorang yang mengetahuinya…

'Dino…'

-000-

Dino berlari dan terus berlari.

Sudah sekian lama ia berlari di kerumunan tersebut, nafasnya semakin memburu. Tetapi ia tetap tidak menyerah untuk mencari sosok seseorang yang dicintainya. Ia melirik setiap sudut yang ia lewati sambil tetap berlari.

"Kyouya!" ia memanggil-manggil nama orang tersebut. Tidak peduli dengan tanggapan orang-orang di sana yang menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

Yang dipikirkannya saat ini hanyalah untuk dapat menemukan Hibari.

Saat ini, Dino sedang berada di tengah-tengah festival kembang api yang diadakan setahun sekali saat musim panas di kota Namimori. Sebenarnya, ia bersama dengan Hibari saat datang ke sana. Tetapi entah sejak kapan mereka berdua terpisah. Dan sangat sulit untuk menemukan Hibari mengetahui banyaknya jumlah pengunjung yang datang ke sana.

Yang dipertanyakan adalah; Kenapa seorang Hibari Kyouya yang sangat benci keramaian itu mau diajak oleh Dino ketempat seramai itu?

***Flashback***

"Festival?" tanya Hibari untuk meyakinkan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Mereka berdua saat ini sedang berada di ruangan Hibari.

Dino mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Aku dengar bahwa besok akan ada festival kembang api di dekat sini"

"Lalu?"

"Ya.. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke sana, Kyouya! Aku ingin sekali datang ke festival kembang api itu denganmu!" jawab Dino semangat.

"Kau tau aku benci keramaian, Haneuma.." balas Hibari yang kemudian menyedup teh nya.

"Y-Yaah.. Aku tau itu. Tapi… aku pikir kali ini kau akan menerimanya" Dino menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal.

Memang ini bukanlah pertama kalinya Dino mengajak Hibari untuk pergi ke festival tersebut. Setiap tahun, Dino selalu mengajak Hibari pergi setiap kali festival kembang api tersebut diadakan. Tetapi usahanya sia-sia saja, karna pada akhirnya Hibari selalu saja menolak ajakan Dino. Alasannya sudah jelas; karna Hibari membenci keramaian.

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau kali ini aku akan menerima ajakanmu?" tanya Hibari lagi sambil mempertajam pandangannya ke arah Dino.

"Entahlah. Siapa tahu saja….. kan?" Dino menatap wajah Hibari, berharap kalau Hibari akan menerima ajakannya tahun ini. Tetapi Hibari malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah laporan-laporan Vongola yang ada di depannya dan kemudian kembali mengerjakannya.

Hibari terlihat tidak memberikan harapan pada Dino. Merasa usahanya tahun ini pun sia-sia, Dino menghela nafas panjang dan beralih dari Hibari. Ia berjalan menuju jendela yang ada di sana dan menyandarkan sebelah tangannya di dinding. Ia menatap ke luar.

"Haah.. Yasudahlah. Sepertinya tahun ini pun tidak berhasil. Padahal aku ingin sekali melihatnya bersamamu." gumam Dino sambil tetap menatap ke luar.

Hibari melirik ke arah Dino, melihat raut wajah yang menunjukkan kekecewaan yang tampak di wajahnya. Setelah itu Hibari kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kertas laporan yang ada di atas mejanya. Hanya saja kali ini ia tidak mengerjakannya, hanya memandangi saja. Dino menoleh ke arah Hibari yang terlihat sedang berpikir itu. Setelah beberapa saat, terlihat Hibari yang menghela nafas panjang dan kemudian menggumam sesuatu.

"….iklah.."

"Hn?"

Dino tidak bisa mendengar jelas apa yang baru saja Hibari gumamkan. Ia berjalan mendekati Hibari lagi dan langkahnya terhenti saat Hibari menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku akan pergi denganmu" jawab Hibari, kali ini dengan suara yang dapat Dino dengar dengan jelas.

Mata Dino sedikit terbelalak dengan apa yang baru aja diucapkan Hibari.

Hibari bilang akan pergi dengannya? Apa yang membuat Hibari berubah pikiran seperti itu?

"Eh? Apa katamu Kyouya?" tanya Dino lagi yang jelas-jelas mendengar apa yang baru saja Hibari ucapkan.

"Jangan membuatku mengulangi perkataanku, Herbivore.." Hibari memberikan death-glare nya ke arah Dino yang saat ini masih menatapnya tak percaya dan mematung.

.

.

.

"Tch…"

Melihat Dino yang tidak merespon sama sekali dan masih menatapnya heran, akhirnya Hibari mengulangi perkataannya tadi

"Aku bilang.. Aku akan pergi denganmu ke festival itu, Dino.."

Dan setelah Hibari mengatakan hal tersebut, akhirnya Dino tersadar. Ekspresinya langsung berubah, ia tersenyum lebar dan dengan cepat memeluk Hibari.

"Hwaaa! Terima kasih Kyouya. Akhirnya kau mau juga!" kata Dino dengan gembira.

"Sudahlah! Lepaskan aku bodoh!" perintah Hibari karna merasa sesak dengan pelukan Dino yang sangat erat.

Dino pun menarik diri dan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia tertawa dan menjawab, "Maaf maaf.. Habis, aku senang sekali kau akhirnya mau pergi denganku ke festival itu. Senangnya…"

Hibari hanya diam.

"Baiklah.. Besok, aku akan menjemputmu ya, Kyouya.." kata Dino sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hibari dan memberikan ciuman singkat di bibir laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Wajah Hibari langsung memerah menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukan tutornya tersebut. Sudah bertahun-tahun mereka berpacaran, tetapi sepertinya Hibari masih saja sulit menghilangkan rasa malunya setiap kali Dino menciumnya. Dino yang menyadari reaksi Hibari hanya tertawa kecil.. Wajah Hibari yang memerah seperti itu benar-benar….. manis.

Hibari yang merasa kalau Dino menertawakannya pun langsung memberikannya hadiah berupa death-glare—dengan wajah yang masih memerah tentunya.

"Apa?"

Dino langsung berusaha untuk menghentikan tawanya. Bukannya ketakutan, tapi wajah Hibari yang memerah sambil men death-glare nya itu justru membuatya terlihat tambah manis?—yaah, setidaklah itulah pemikiran Dino.

"Hmmp.. Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Ah, aku harus kembali. Ada perkerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan. Sampai besok Kyouya, Ti amo.." ujar Dino sambil mengusap kepala Hibari dan akhirnya pergi dari ruangan itu. Hibari hanya diam sambil menatapi kepergian Dino.

***End of Flashback***

Semakin malam, suasana di festival itu semakin ramai, dan hal ini jelas mempersulit Dino untuk mencari Hibari. Ditambah lagi, ia sudah semakin lelah. Kakinya sudah terasa lemas sejak tadi tetapi rasa lelahnya dikalahkan oleh rasa cemas yang Dino rasakan saat ini. Ia mencemaskan Hibari yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Ia telah memeriksa seluruh area festival itu, tetapi tidak juga menemukan Hibari.

Akhirnya, Dino pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kerumunan orang tersebut. Ia keluar dari area festival dan pergi ke tempat yang sepi. Ia berhenti di depan sebuah pohon untuk beristirahat sejenak. Dino memegangi lututnya untuk menopang tubuhnya yang saat ini sudah terasa lemas. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang saat ini tidak teratur agar stabil kembali. Keringat pun menetes dari wajah Dino. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menggertakkan giginya dan mengepalkan tangannya untuk memukul batang pohon yang ada di sebelahnya saat ini. Rasa kesal karna tak dapat menemukan Hibari bercampur dengan rasa cemasnya. Hal tersebut dapat terlihat jelas dari raut wajah Dino saat ini.

'Kyouya… Kau di mana?'.

Saat Dino mendongkakkan kepalanya dan berniat mencari Hibari lagi, ia langsung mengurungkan niatnya karna matanya menangkap sosok laki-laki berambut hitam yang daritadi dicarinya.

Ia menemukannya..

Hibari saat ini sedang berdiri sambil menatap langit malam yang nantinya akan dihiasi oleh kembang api. Dino langsung bernafas lega begitu melihat Hibari di sana. Ia menghampiri Hibari perlahan-lahan.

"K-Kyouya.." panggilnya lemas.

Hibari yang mendengar namanya dipanggil pun langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Dino tersenyum, rasanya ia merasa lega sekali. Rasa cemasnya langsung menghilang begitu saja.

"Syukurlah…" Ia meneruskan langkahnya dan memeluk Hibari. "Aku menemukanmu, Kyouya.." bisik Dino yang masih sedikit terengah-engah.

Hibari tidak protes, tapi juga tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya diam membiarkan tangan Sang Cavallone Decimo untuk tetap memeluknya. Dino membelai rambut kekasihnya itu, dan mempererat pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang Kyouya? Aku mencemaskanmu.." tanyanya.

Hibari terdiam sejenak, kemudian menjawab, "Aku tidak tahan ditempat ramai seperti itu.."

Seharusnya Dino sudah tahu jawabannya. Walaupun Hibari bilang akan ikut pergi dengannya, tetapi rasanya Hibari tidak akan tahan dengan tempat seramai itu. Tadi Dino sedang panik, jadi tak terpikir olehnya untuk mencari Hibari di luar area festival. Hibari melihat Dino yang sepertinya kelelahan itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak kembali saja ke festival itu?" tanya Hibari dengan nada yang datar.

"Aku tidak akan bisa menikmati festival itu tanpamu Kyouya.." jawab Dino yang masih memeluk tubuh Hibari.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pulang saja?"

Dino menarik dirinya sedikit, kemudian menatap wajah Hibari. Pandangan mata mereka bertemu..

"Karna aku mencemaskanmu. Dan aku akan tetap mencarimu sampai aku menemukanmu. Karna ke manapun kau pergi, aku akan tetap menemukanmu " jawab Dino sambil mengusap pipi Hibari. Pandangan matanya lurus menatap Hibari. Hibari tertunduk.

"Hn.."

Dino tersenyum, ia kemudian mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya ke depan Hibari.

"Kalau begitu beranjilah, Kyouya. Berjanjilah untuk tetap bersamaku…" ucapnya.

Hibari hanya menatap jari kelingking Dino yang diulurkan ke arahnya dengan tatapan heran. Seperti anak kecil saja.. Kemudian ia beralih dari kelingking Dino ke wajah Dino yang saat ini terlihat menunggu jawaban dari Hibari. Ia pun akhirnya menanggapi Dino

"Ya.." jawabnya pelan.

"Ulurkan jari kelingkingmu Kyouya" pinta Dino lagi sambil tetap menunjukkan senyuman yang merupakan trademark nya.

Kali ini Hibari tidak membalas, karena ia rasa hal itu tidak perlu. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja Dino menarik tangan Hibari dan dengan seenaknya ia membuat Hibari melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya di jari kelingking milik Dino. Hibari yang merasa agak kesal pun menatap Dino untuk protes.

"Hei, ap—"

"Nah, dengan ini kau juga sudah berjanji Kyouya.."

Hibari yang sempat ingin protes langsung terdiam melihat Dino yang saat ini sedang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Akhirnya ia menurut saja dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Saat itu juga, terdengar suara kembang api yang telah diluncurkan. Festivalnya sudah mulai, dan langit malam yang tadinya hanya diiasi dengan bintang-bintang, kini juga dihiasi dengan kembang api-kembang api dengan berbagai macam warna. Pemandangan yang indah..

Hibari yang akan melihat kembang-api di langit malam tersebut kemudian tersentak saat tiba-tiba saja ia merasa tubuhnya dipeluk dan wajahnya diangkat oleh tangan kiri Dino yang dipenuhi oleh tattoo. Dino mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Hibari sampai akhirnya bibir mereka berdua bertemu.

Mata Hibari yang sempat terbelalak tadi pun perlahan-lahan tertutup. Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan sensasi di bibirnya yang bersentuhan dengan bibir Dino. Dengan agak ragu-ragu ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Dino dan membalas ciumannya.. Rasanya hangat… dan lembut..

Suara kembang api di langit terdengar di telinga mereka berdua. Tetapi mereka tidak memperdulikannya, mata mereka tetap terpejam. Di bawah langit malam yang dipenuhi oleh kembang api tersebut, mereka membuat janji satu sama lain.. Dan diakhiri dengan ciuman lembut di bibir..

Tetapi Dino tak tahu..

Perasaan Hibari yang tersembunyi di lubuk hatinya saat itu..

Ia tidak tahu..

'Maafkan aku, Dino…'

-000-

"Apa..?"

Mata Dino tebuka lebar saat itu juga. Iris matanya mengecil. Ia tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Tubuhnya bergetar, hatinya bergemuruh..

"Kenapa…?"

Dino menatap orang yang saat ini sedang terbaring lemah diatas ranjang rumah sakit.

Ia mengenali orang tersebut..

Lebih dari siapapun..

Orang yang pernah membuat janji dengannya untuk selalu berada di sisinya..

Orang yang ia cintai dengan tulus…

Hibari Kyouya…

"Kyouya… Apa maksud dari semua ini?"

Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati ranjang tersebut. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Mata Hibari saat ini terpejam dan tubuhnya tidak bergerak. Dino mengusap pipi kekasihnya itu dan sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Hibari..

"Kau… Sudah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku bukan?"

Mata Dino mulai berair, hatinya terasa tersayat melihat orang yang sangat dicintainya saat ini sedang terbaring lemah.

Tidak…

Bukan seperti ini yang ia inginkan.

Ia tidak ingin menemukan orang yang dicintainya itu dengan kondisi seperti ini..

Dino mencium tangan Hibari dengan lembut dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Dino-san"

Ia membuka matanya kembali saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Dino menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memanggilnya tersebut. Didapatinya Kusakabe yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya dengan raut wajah yang sediih.

Lelaki berjambul itupun kemudian mulai berbicara,

"Kyou-san.. Mengidap penyakit jantung"

Deg..

Jantungnya seakan terhenti sejenak saat mendengar berita itu. Matanya terbuka lebar sambil memandang Kusakabe dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kyouya tidak pernah memberitahukannya padaku.."

"Kyou-san tidak ingin membuat anda cemas. Karna itu ia bilang untuk tidak memberitahukannya kepada siapapun.." jawab Kusakabe.

Dino hanya bisa diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Tidak.. Mungkin…" gumam Dino dengan suara yang bergetar.

Melihat Dino yang sepertinya terlihat shock itu, Kusakabe memutuskan untuk keluar setelah sebelumnya membungkukkan badannya.

Hibari selama ini hanya diam saja. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia memberitahukan tentang penyakitnya kepada Dino. Hibari juga terlihat sehat-sehat saja setiap kali Dino menemuinya, tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau ia mengidap penyakit separah ini. Lalu kenapa..?

Dino tidak pernah tahu.. Dia pikir, dialah orang yang paling mengerti Hibari. Dia pikir dia mengetahui segalanya tentang Hibari. Kenyatannya? Ia tidak pernah tau kalau Hibari mengidap penyakit separah ini. Ia tidak pernah tau, bahwa dibalik sosok Hibari yang kuat itu, ia menyembunyikan rahasianya. Ia berusaha sendirian melawan penyakitnya. Ia hanya bersikap seakan-akan ia baik-baik saja dihadapan Dino. Ia hanya… Ia hanya tidak ingin membuat Dino cemas. Kenyataan memang menyakitkan.. bukan?

"Mmm.."

Dino mendengar sebuah suara dari kasur tempat Hibari terbaring, ia pun langsung menoleh ke arah Hibari. Dilihatnya Hibari dengan mata yang terbuka sedikit.

"Kyouya! Kau sudah sadar?"

Hibari menoleh ke arah Dino. Dino langsung bernafas lega melihat Hibari yang sudah sadar.

"Syukurlah.." ujarnya.

Hibari berusaha untuk bangun, tapi kemudian jantungnya terasa sakit. Hibari memegang dada kirinya yang terasa sakit sementara Dino yang melihat hal tersebut langsung terlihat panik kembali.

"K-Kyouya, kau tidak apa-apa? Jangan memaksakan diri, lebih baik kau tiduran saja dulu.."kata Dino sembari membaringkan Hibari kembali di kasur.

Hibari hanya mengangguk pelan dan menuruti apa kata Dino. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur dan tangan Dino menyelimutinya dengan selimut. Hibari menatap ke arah Dino yang terlihat cemas saat ini. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf.." gumamnya pelan.

"Hn?"

"Maafkan aku.. Dino…" ulangnya.

Dino hanya memandang Hibari dengan lembut. Ia menggenggam tangan Hibari sementara sebelah tangannya mengusap kepala Hibari perlahan..

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa, Kyouya.. Aku yang minta maaf karna tidak menyadarinya. Maafkan aku.." ucapnya lirih.

Hibari hanya bisa diam sambil menatap Dino. Ia membalas genggaman tangan Dino. Tangan Dino terasa hangat. Rasanya ia tidak ingin melepasnya lagi. Ia ingin selalu menggenggam tangan besar itu. Tangan yang selalu memberinya kehangatan tersendiri. Mengingat kondisinya saat ini, membuatnya semakin takut kehilangan Dino. Tangan Hibari mulai bergetar, dan Dino dapat merasakannya. Kini Dino menggenggam tangan Hibari tersebut dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kyouya.. Jangan menyembunyikan hal seperti ini dariku. Jangan menanggung bebanmu sendirian. Katakanlah padaku.. Aku akan selalu membantumu Kyouya.." ucap Dino. Pandangannya lurus ke arah Hibari.

Hibari menggenggam erat tangan Dino yang menggenggamnya, kemudian mengangguk. Dino tersenyum tipis dan mencium tangan Hibari.

"Ti amo, Kyouya.."

.

.

.

_Tell me if you're in any pain.._

_Tell me if you're feeling lonely.._

_No matter what, I'll always find you someplace.._

_Don't leave me like this.._

_Please, I beg you.._

_Don't go…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

-000-

**A/N:** G-gimana? Aneh ya? Gajelas? Tenang aja, gue juga ngerasa gitu kok #bah Gatau gua kesambet apaan sampe bikin ffic angst lagi. -_-" Well, sebenernya ini chapter udah lama jadi, tapi gue bingung mau di publish ato engga. Dan berhubung hari ini D18 Day, jadi ya gue publish aja (walaupun Angst). Oh, iya, itu kata-kata yang di akhir chapter itu potongan lirik dari lagu Soundless Voice – Kagamine Len. XD Karna kayaknya liriknya lumayan pas (emang iya?) jadi ya gue masukin aja. Ini ffic masih bersambung. Gue bakal coba update ASAP. Tolong berikan pendapat kalian tentang ffic ini dengan menge-klik tombol 'review' di bawah dan menuliskannya di sana. Flame juga boleh kok. Arrivederci~

(*) "Welcome back"

(**) "I'm back, Kyouya"


End file.
